Project Summary/Abstract It is the intention of this conference grant renewal proposal to outline a plan for a series of conferences to be sponsored by ASAM and its partner organizations. The purpose of ASAM?s Annual Conferences is to disseminate knowledge to physicians and other health care professionals who are engaged in addiction research, education, and patient care so as to foster future research and the integration of new knowledge into clinical practice as rapidly and effectively as possible. These conferences address the etiology and consequences of drug addiction, including its medical consequences, such as infectious diseases (e.g. HIV/AIDS, Hepatitis C) and psychiatric comorbidities. If the aims of this application are achieved the addiction-related scientific knowledge and clinical practice will be advanced in the following ways: 1. New young researchers and clinicians will enter the fields of addiction research and practice. The conference seeks to provide a robust training experience for young investigators in the area of addiction and infectious disease research. Many do not receive adequate training during medical school on addiction or its comorbidities but after attending the ASAM Annual Conference have gone on to major full-time careers in research. Young investigators from the U.S. and other countries will be encouraged to submit abstracts for posters or oral sessions. They will also have access to separate sessions planned as a co-venture of International Society for Addiction Medicine (ISAM) and NIDA to explain the grant-writing process, funding resources, and processes in the field of addiction medicine. These sessions address issues that arise from our multiracial and ethnically diverse audience with emphasis on fostering international research both by American institutions and by those of other countries. 2. Overall quality of addiction research will improve through collaborations and exposure to new ideas. The requested funds will allow ASAM conferences to bring together U.S. and international experts in multiple disciplines whose collaboration is essential to successful research into the etiology and consequences of drug addiction and related co-occurring disorders and medical complications. Prevention, co-occurring opportunistic infections, and psychiatric comorbidities can be under-addressed in the already under-researched field of addiction medicine. Fostering collaborations exposes researchers to new avenues for research and exposes attendees to new scientific knowledge. 3. Addiction medicine clinicians will enhance their knowledge, skill, and competence. The proposed conferences are central to attainment of ASAM?s mission and addressing barriers for quality care. Presentations of the newest research and clinical best practices will increase clinician skill/confidence in treating addiction or its comorbidities, while decreasing skepticism and misunderstandings about the disease and its treatment. Additionally, high quality, research/evidence- based presentations will improve the quality of care that patients will receive.